Greg Ayres
Greg Ayres (born December 7, 1968 in Richmond, Virginia) is an American voice actor. He's the younger brother of voice actor Christopher Ayres. He's known for voicing: Kaoru Hitachin in Ouran High School Host Club and Negi Springfield in Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006) - Boris, Grandie 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - Young Man, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *AKB0048 (2013) - Mamoru, Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Mamoru, Additional Voices *Air Gear (2007) - Onigiri *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Male Student 2 (ep1), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Yukio "Koyuki" Tanaka, Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Margo (ep12) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Hikosaka *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Monokuma (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Ganta Igarashi *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Frost (Announced) *Drifters (2016) - Minamoto no Yoshitsune (Announced) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Bido *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Narimachi (ep11), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Turtle Guildy (ep2) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Kenji Kido *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Mahiro Atori *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Mahiro Atori *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Kenta Nakamura *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kenta Nakamura *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Kenta Nakamura *Jormungand (2014) - Lutz *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Lutz *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Akane (Announced) *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Makoto Isshiki *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2015) - Makoto Isshiki *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Nobunagun (2015) - Ranmaru Mori (ep1), Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Seikichi Tamaya, Additional Voices *One Piece (2015) - Cabaji, Sentomaru *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Kaoru Hitachin *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Sturgeon (ep24; Announced) *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Son Goku (Announced) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Taro Yamada *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Wang (ep7), Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008) - Ryouichi Karasu, Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Tommyrod *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Masayoshi Saitou *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Chairman, Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Boy (ep24) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Kosuda's Eros Deity 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Koashura 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - San-Daime *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Youhei Sunohara *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Kensuke Aida *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Kensuke Aida *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Kenta Nakamura *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Uesugi Kenshin 'OVA - Dubbing' *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Denmark Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Guldo *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Guldo *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Guldo *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Guldo *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Guldo *Lux-Pain (2009) - Shinji Naruse *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Young Franky *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Roy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (64) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. External Links *Greg Ayres on Wikipedia Category:American Voice Actors